Reminders
by hatefulllove
Summary: Ludwig parents sell his older brother Gilbert to Ivan a mob leader  to pay of their deists. Now all most 9 years later they meet at the same school.  AU PrussiaxCanada GermanyxItaly
1. Chapter 1

Ludwig Beilschmidt sighed it was that time of year again. Tomorrow he would skip school, tell his parents hated them, slack in his room in tell Feliciano Vargas came to find out if he was ok, tell him to go away, tell his parents he hated them again, go back to his room and cried himself to sleep. He's been doing this since he was 4 and his older brother by one year was taken away from him by Ivan. He swore that one day he would see Ivan behind bars and find out what happened to his brother. Now all he had to do was pall high school and graduate from collage. Ludwig sighed looking at his notes. February 24 was neatly written across the top and under it were tones of doodles. He liked at one of two badly drawn little boys the taller one had well drawn bird on his head and the smaller one was staring at the bird in wonder. Written above the boy heads was written zurückgekommen(please come back ). He sighed and whispered the words looking back at board but not seeing any of the words written on it.

"Ve~Ludwig are you ok?" Feliciano asked.

Ludwig looked at him as if seeing him for the first time "I'm fine Feliciano. Why do you ask?"

"You were just staring off into space."

"I'm fine sorry for warring you." Ludwig blushed and looked away, he hated upsetting the Italian.

"It's okay Ludwig…Um are you coming to school tomorrow?"

"W-why would you think I wouldn't?"

"Well because you never come to school on the 25th but you come every other day."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You even came-"

The bell rand cutting Feliciano off.

"I'm I must get going Feliciano. See you." With that Ludwig hurried out of the room.

Never had he been so happy to be out of school.

He didn't want to go home and see his parents so he went to the city liberty and stayed there until it closed. As he made his way home he noticed a moving truck and 3 kids, 2 of them probably around his age and the other one probably around Peters(Arthur's little brother)age unpacking the truck. He shrugged and continued walking. His house was about 5 blocks from here. The rest of his walk was uneventful. See his house he sent out a silent prayer that his parents would be sleeping. Walking to the door he took out his key's to unlock the door the door only to find it was unlocked. He groaned so his parents were op. He would have to sneak in. quickly dismissing the backdoor; his parents probably drinking in the kitchen. He slowly opened the front door . When the gap was just big enough to slip through he sunk in and closed to door as quickly and quietly as possible. Sighing he walked towards the stairs. As soon ad his foot hit the first stair his Mother called him.

"Ludwig? Is that you?"

"Yes Mother. I'm going to bed." Leaving no room for more conversation, he went upstairs.

When Ludwig was 2 steps away from the top his Father asked "Ludwig is that any way to speak to your Mother?"

"It is if she sold tour brother."

Reaching his room Ludwig slammed the door shut" Good might Mother. Father." He growled.

After pulling the sheets off of his bed Ludwig crawled up and hoped sleep would soon tack him but hadn't take him until several more hours. When it did he dreamed of his brother.


	2. Chapter 2

"West! Look what I found!

Ludwig turned around to see his brother holding a yellow ball of fluff.

"East what is that?" A 4 year old Ludwig asked.

"This is an awesome little animal called Gilbired."

"Gilbird?" Ludwig asked innocently.

"Yes, Gilbird!" His brother passed laughing" Isn't he awesome West?"

"Yes." Ludwig reached out to pet Gilbired and when his fingers made contact with the feathers he smiled "He's so soft."

"Do you think Mommy and Daddy will let us keep him?"

"I don't know."

Ludwig's dreams went to a more depressing time.

Ludwig was running down the hall looking for his big brother.

"Gilbird." Ludwig called and smiled when it flew up. "Where's East?" Ludwig asked the bird.

The bird chirped and flew off Ludwig following close behind. He couldn't what to see his brother today was his…5th birthday and he spent hours on his birthday present. It was a painting them and Gilbird running through the field Gilbert found Gilbird. Gilbired stopped at the stairs and started circling. Ludwig stared at the bird a while before running to the spot the bird circled. From his spot he could see the front room. Gilbert was sitting on the cough looking like he did when Mother caught him steeling cookies.

"Ivan you'll tack good care of him right?" His Mother questioned in a sweet voice that dripped sugar.

"If you cared you wouldn't have sold him to me da?" answered a tall man with white hair similar to his brothers.

"You have to understand Ivan if we-"Ivan cut off his Mothers near frantic rambling.

"Yes, yes. I've heard it all before. I'm going to tack Gilbert and leave now da?" Without whiting for an answer Ivan grabbed his brothers deathly pail arm and forcefully pulled him out of the house.

Ludwig fumed awake drenched in a cold sweat. Though he often dreamed of his brother he rarely dreamed of THAT day. Ludwig glanced at the clock the bright red numbers read 3;45. Ludwig glared at the clock trying to keep his eyes dry. It was to early for this kind of pain.


	3. Chapter 3

After two agonizing hours trying to fall back into hopefully dreamless seep Ludwig gave up and rolled over to deg under his bed for a box he know was there. His hand brushed past few before it landed on a small wooden box that was pulled out onto his chest where he hugged for what felt like foever but wasn't even long enough long enough to turn the sky a dark blue. He pulled the box away from his chest. The design was simple; A square box with light wood and a gold clasps. Ludwig opened he box and took out a picher of him and his brother dressed as pirates.

Ludwig remembered that day well.

Their parents had bought tem nearly identical pirate costumes for Halloween The only ting different was Gilbert's was blue and Ludwig's was red. After Gilbert put his on he an out of the house after a brief struggle with the door and yelled for all the hear "I am the awesome pirate of the east."

Ludwig pulled on his older brothers coat and asked in a small voice "Then what am I?"

Gilbert paused for a moment before claming "You are the awesome pirate of the West. Now lets get some candy west!" Gilbert ran out into the crowed fowled closely by Ludwig and their parents.

Ludwig was startled out of his memories by a knock on the door. Ludwig glared at the door in tell it opened to relive a middle aged women with short blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Time to get up dear." The woman said.

"I hate you Mother." Ludwig stated.

Ludwig's mother's eyes widened in shack before slowly showing realization

and remorse. "You know if we didn't have to-"

Ludwig cut her off "I know you wouldn't have, but of all people Ivan."

"I'm sorry Ludwig.' Her voice plead for forgives

"Mother I'm not felling well." Ludwig's voice was hard and quickly freezing.

"Ok. I'll call the school." Ludwig's Mother said before closing the door, regret in her eyes.

As Ludwig predicted he didn't leave his room in tell Feliciano came the check up him.

From the family room his Fathers voice boomed "Ludwig, Felicianos here! Get the door!"

"Yes sit." Ludwig's voice answered.

Ludwig was Pratley tackled to the ground the scanted he opened the door. "Ludwig are you okay? Why weren't you at school today?" Feliciano rambled will clinging to the blushing Germens neck.

"I-I'm fine Feliciano. I just had a bad headache." Ludwig felt guilt set in his hart. He had been feeding Feliciano this lie since he moved to America eight tears ago.

"You can let go now Feliciano. I'll see you tomorrow."

"K Ludwig.. I'll bring lots and lots of pasta to make you fell better."

Okay Feliciano see you tomorrow."

"K bye!" Feliciano unlatched himself from Ludwig and ran off to his red car.

Ludwig sighed watching the car pull away.

"Honey why don't you get something to eat it's 4:30 now?"

Ludwig ignore his mothers worried voice "I hate you mother." He said before walking back up the stares to his room.

Ludwig sighed and flopped down on his usually neat bed. Rolling over he grabbed the box and pulled out a picher of a boy with a yellow chick in his messy white hair next to a tree with his arms spread out like a plain chaching a boy with dark brown hair.

Ludwig sighed again and felt tears start to form in his eyes. He didn't remember this day because he won't there but he liked this picher because his brother looked so happy. He let the tears flow freely now. The thought that his brother would never smile like again hurt Ludwig. He rolled over and berried his face in a pillow letting out a chocked sob.

Hours passed with Ludwig drifting in and out of a restless sleep. Ludwig sighed and looked at the clock after what felt like his 100th nap. The time read 7:34. Groaning Ludwig got up, walked over to the bathroom and picked up a bottle of sleeping pills off the counter. He pouted two into his hand and swallow them without water. His steeps were slow and tired as he walked over to his bed and collapses on top falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

AN:sorry i've had this done for a while but have not typed it. In the future I will try to type my stories sooner. sorry for any errors I will fix them later for now i just wanted to get this up and let people now I'm not dead or something. I'm also going to fix the first two chapters.


End file.
